Save Me A Dance (A Delena & Klaroline Story)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: As Damon and Elena's wedding day approaches, Caroline tries to decide whether she wants to invite Klaus.
1. Backstory

_AU where Enzo is alive. Damon and Elena never took the cure, and Elena is happy being a vampire._

 _Definite Klaroline, Delena and Benzo (Bonnie/ Enzo) included. Matt/Rebekah and Haylijah (Hayley/Elijah) mentioned._

It's been two years since that fateful night in March when Stefan sacrificed himself to destroy Katherine and the rest of Hell. Since then, Caroline and Alaric were hard at work for over a year trying to get their school ready to open. It's been four months since the school's been operational and so far, for the most part, everything has gone smoothly. Other than, the few close calls with classrooms catching on fire from 'incendia' spells.

Elena finally finished her medical degree and is currently working as a resident at Mystic General and she, as well as Damon, is extremely proud of her work.

A few months after Stefan's memorial, Bonnie and Enzo decided to travel the world together, like they always promised each other they'd do once everything had settled down. While they were away, they eloped in Rome and honeymooned in Paris, it was extremely romantic. Elena and Caroline were slightly bummed that they weren't able to be a part of their wedding, but they were extremely happy for her nonetheless. Because Bonnie deserved happiness. They all did, after so much heartache and loss.

So, they made a pact to all plan Elena and Damon's wedding together, once Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls. And since Elena wanted to wait until she finished her degree and Caroline was so busy with the school, the timing worked out perfect.


	2. Chapter 1: The Guest List

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are planning the guest lists for Elena and Damon's wedding, which is only six months away. They are sitting around the dining room table at Damon and Elena's house and they have tons of wedding plans scattered across it, including the binder that Caroline had put together for their future weddings when they were kids. The three women are all drinking wine, because of course wine goes with wedding planning.

"Should we invite the Mikaelsons?" Elena mused to her co-maid of honors, as she took a sip of her second glass of wine.

Bonnie smiled at this, wanting to antagonize Caroline for her crush on Klaus, "I definitely think we should invite Klaus." As she motioned to Caroline, she almost spilled her glass of wine on Caroline's wedding binder. Bonnie was so grateful that it didn't spill, and she was also appreciative of the fact that Caroline had everything in sheet protectors. "Thank God for her obsessive need for organization." She thought to herself, knowing that probably wouldn't be the only close call with wine for the day.

Caroline began blushing immediately as she responded, way too quickly, "Seriously? This is Elena's wedding. Do we really want her perfect day ruined by the presence of a psychopath?"

Elena slightly chuckled at her best friend's obvious deflection of her feelings, "Oh come on Caroline. You know he's changed. He has a daughter now. I don't think he's quite as unpredicable and reckless as he was, when we first knew him. You just don't want to face him because of the letter he sent you."

Caroline's cheeks turned from light pink to beet red, which was not helping the fact that she was trying to deny that she had feelings for him. She thought back to the letter he had sent her once the school had opened. He sent her a check, a donation of three million dollars to be used to help run the 'Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.' However, it was the end of the letter that Elena was referring to, where Klaus wrote that he was proud of her for opening the school. But his exact words still rang in her mind, "I do look forward to thanking you in person, someday... However long it takes." It was a reference to their earlier conversation about the future and that he intended to be her last love, 'however long it takes.'

Caroline, taking a sip of 'liquid courage' before continuing, "Okay fine, that may be true. But I still think it's a bad idea."

Bonnie was still smirking from making Caroline slightly uncomfortable, but decided to slightly change the subject, for now, "Well, I think Elijah would love to come to such a grand occasion." Bonnie waved her free hand as she said the last words and three girls burst into laughter because they knew how proper Elijah Mikaelson could be.

Elena was the first one to compose herself from her laughter and responded, "Yes, I definitely agree. Should he get a plus one?"

Caroline trying her best to change the subject from her and Klaus replied, "Yes. I think he's dating Hayley now."

Bonnie started laughing again and almost spilt her wine glass a second time, "Klaus's baby mama?"

Caroline was slightly infuriated with herself for bringing the conversation back to Klaus, "Yeah, Hope's mother. It's complicated."

Elena decided that it was her turn, instead of Bonnie's, to tease her best friend about her crush on Klaus, "Obviously. Gee Caroline, for someone not wanting to admit they like someone, you sure know an awful lot about his life and family."

Caroline began blushing again but she's able to compose herself, for the most part, with the statement, "I make it a point to know about everything going on in our lives. Including the Mikaelsons."

Elena looks slightly defeated, yet impressed with Caroline's convincing reply and decides to move on with the guest list, for now, "Okay fine. What about Rebekah?"

Caroline is extremely thrilled that they have moved on from the conversation about her love life, so she repositions herself at her chair and happily replies, "Yeah, I think she'd like to come. She, like her brother, loves a great party too."

Bonnie was slightly giggling as she adds, "Besides, it gives her a chance to reconnect with Matt."

 _Bonnie loved teasing her friends about who they should be with because ever since she fell in love with Enzo, she wanted them all to be as happy as she was._

A smile comes across Caroline's face as she holds back a chuckle too, "Oh yeah, I forgot about them two. They were, kinda cute."

At that statement, all three girls began laughing again because of the fact that they were acting like high school girls trying to force their friends with their 'soulmates'.

Elena decided it was her turn to be the responsible one and continue with the wedding planning before they got completely sidetracked. "Is Kol still around?" She asked, mainly to Caroline since she knows the most about the Mikaelsons. Elena wasn't too thrilled with this Mikaelson brother, especially because of their rough past that included the altercations with her brother, Jeremy. However, she knew that she should be the bigger person because it would be rude not to invite him, if he was still around that is.

Caroline gives Elena's question a quick thought before responding, "Yeah, he is. But knowing Rebekah, he'll be her plus one. Since she's not dating anyone at the moment."

Elena was smiling and almost giggling with uncontrolled glee, which was probably due to the fact that she was now on her third glass of wine, "Okay then." She pauses and places both of her hands on the table for dramatic effect. "Well, that just leaves the last Mikaelson sibling. Klaus."

Caroline quickly interjected before they could tease her any further, "Actually, Klaus has another sister, Freya. She's a witch not a vampire, which you'll like Bon. Remember, Stefan went to her for help with Rayna a couple years back?"

Bonnie was the one who responded since Elena had still been in the coma at the time that this all took place, "Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot about her."

Caroline, continuing to try and keep the subject off of her, "Well, it would be rude not to invite her."

Elena, smiling at Caroline's deflection yet again but she responded, "Yeah, that's fine with me." (Pausing again) "But that still leaves Klaus,."

Bonnie took the last sip of her second glass of wine before saying, "Oh come on, Caroline. We all know you want him there."

Caroline gulped down her second glass as well before reaching for the bottle for a refill and then responding. "Fine, but I'll send it out."

Elena, who was obviously showing some signs of a buzz, "Why? So you can write a secret message of love to him?"

Bonnie startled giggling along with Elena, because she was starting to feel the effects of the wine kicking in too.

Caroline took a large sip of wine again as she was trying to get her quiet her nerves. "No. I just think, as maid of honor, I should sent it."

Bonnie interrupted her, "Co. Co-maid of honor."

Caroline, who was slightly apologetic, "Yeah, sorry Bon."

When Elena was first deciding on her wedding plans, she had a tough time deciding which of her two best friends should be maid of honor, so they all came to a mutual agreement that both Caroline and Bonnie would share the title, as Co-Maids of Honor. However, when it came to the organization and decision-making, Caroline was the one who 'called the shots' because of obsessive need for planning. Bonnie was completely fine with that arrangement because as much as she loved weddings, she never was the best decision maker.

Elena began teasing Caroline again by adding, "Are you gonna send out the rest of the invitations too? Ms. Co-maid of honor?"

Caroline realized she backed herself into that one and replied, "Yeah, I can take care of that."

Elena decided to not push the matter further and continued, "Okay. But I'll help, I mean it is my wedding."

Caroline finished her glass of wine and smiled back at Elena, "Sounds good to me."

The women continued the planning of the guest list for the wedding for several hours, but in the back of Caroline's mind, she couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. And what exactly she wanted to write on his invitation. If anything. But her mind kept circling back to something that was a reference to their last formal occasion, where he invited her to the Mikaelson Ball. Because on the back of that invitation, he had written the words, "Save me a dance..."

 **Please R & R. Would love feedback. :) More chapters to come...**


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

It had been several weeks since Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had first discussed the guest list for Elena and Damon's wedding. Caroline had finished sending out all the invitations, with Elena's help of course.

All, except one. Klaus's. She had been racking her brain for weeks what to say, if anything, to him. She had finally stop denying the fact that she had feelings for him, but she was still nervous because of the kind of man he is. No, was. She had to remember that. Ever since Hope came into his life, he wasn't as reckless and dangerous as he used to be. He's a 'family man' now, and she uses that term loosely. But she knows he would do anything to protect his family, just as she would. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

And she always thought back to their conversations about the future. She loved the idea of traveling and seeing the world, just like Bonnie and Enzo did. Especially with someone who had lived through so much of history. That excited her, even more than she cared to admit.

Besides, she could see so many similarities between her relationship with Klaus to that of Damon and Elena's. Both men had been through so much darkness in their lives, but it was the light and the goodness that both women brought to them that made them better. And now, Damon and Elena were getting married. So maybe, her and Klaus could have a future, beyond flirtation. And maybe, just maybe, he could be the epic love of her life, that she always teased Elena about. That she always wanted.

 _Sorry this chapter was so short. Thought it would be good to have Caroline's thoughts here._

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. Hoping for more chapters soon... :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitations Arrive

It was a quiet and normal day at the Mikaelson compound in New Orleans. Klaus had been working on a new painting, with Hope by his side working on her own artwork because she also has been gifted with a love and talent for art. As they worked on their paintings side by side, Klaus could still not believe that his daughter was already eight years old. She had grown up so much in his absence, the five years he had spent in Marcel's captivity, but he had spent the last year trying to make up for every minute of it.

Elijah and Hayley were sitting in the den discussing their wedding plans, which was to take place in about a year, give or take. They were having trouble deciding on certain details, which included both the when and the where. Elijah wanted a large, extravagant celebration right there in the heart of New Orleans, while Hayley preferred a small, intimate ceremony with just a few friends and family. So, over the past few months they had begun have slight arguments about this decision, but they would make up soon after the dispute began.

Rebekah and Kol had been traveling the world, trying to figure out where they fit in. But a couple months back, they had a interesting and somewhat dangerous run-in with a unfriendly cult of witches in Egypt so they decided to returned home to New Orleans for a little while. On this particular day, they were both out, probably searching the Quarter for an event that might take place this evening, since it was getting close to Mardi Gras. Both of them loved a good rave, or any type of party for that matter.

Freya was hard at work in her study going through all of her spell books and grimoires trying to decipher an ancient medallion that Kol and Rebekah had recovered during their adventures. She uses the word recovered loosely, because she knows its possible that the artifact might be stolen given her siblings' penchant for thievery, but it intrigues her nonetheless.

On their way back from the French Quarter, Rebekah happens to notice a stack of envelopes by their mailbox at the front of the compound. She reaches down and grabs them, smiling as she reads who they're from. The Salvatores in Mystic Falls, whatever could they want from the Mikaelsons. As she walks into the compound, she flips through the envelopes and sees that theres one for Elijah, Freya and her.

Kol notices the envelopes and begins badgering her, "What do you have their, sister?"

Rebekah smiles because she notices that he is one of the two names absent from the envelopes, "Umm. I'm not sure, Kol. It's something from Damon and Elena, there's three envelopes addressed to us."

Kol begins reaching for the envelopes before Rebekah pulls them out of his reach, "Is there one for me?"

Rebekah ignores his question and calls to the rest of her siblings, "Elijah, Freya? Could you guys come down here for a minute. There's mail here for you." She walks into their downstairs study and waits for them to meet her in there.

Elijah and Hayley get up from their position in the den and head downstairs. Hayley begins musing, "I wonder what it is?"

As they're walking, Elijah is straightening his shirt out because it had gotten wrinkled from the couch, he was always concerned with his appearances. "I'm not sure. But we'll find out soon enough, my dear." He grabs her hand as they approach the study, and she squeezes his hand back affectionately.

Klaus also heard Rebekah's announcement and noticed that his was the only name she didn't call. "No matter," he thought and decided to go see what it was about anyway. He turned to face Hope and knelt down in front of her, touching her shoulder, "I'm gonna go see what Aunty Rebekah wants, I'll be right back. You keep painting, my littlest wolf." He kisses her cheek and she smiles back at her father. "Okay, dad."

As Klaus leaves the room, he can't help but smile because he's so happy that he has Hope. He never thought he'd have the chance, to have a child. Other than his tumultous relationship with his adoptive son Marcel, Marcellus as he once called him. But he was overjoyed once his 'littlest wolf' was born.

All of the Mikaelsons met up in the study after several minutes, and Rebekah looks at Klaus, "I didn't call your name, brother."

Klaus, smirking at his sister and teasing, "I know. But I didn't want to feel left out, besides if there's something going on, I need to know about it."

Rebekah hands the envelope to Elijah and Freya, "Here. These are for you."

Kol is disappointed that he didn't receive whatever the letter was.

The three Mikaelsons who did receive a letter, open the envelope and see that it is an invitation to Damon and Elena's wedding. Hayley was standing right next to Elijah and reads along with him.

Klaus getting impatient after a minute or two, blurts out, "Well, what is it?"

Elijah smiles as he reads the contents of the envelope, "It is an invitation to the wedding celebration of Damon and Elena Salvatore. It's taking place on October 21st at the Lockwood Mansion. How wonderful."

Rebekah also smiling as she reads the rest of invitation, "They want us to RSVP whether we're able to attend or not."

Elijah, who is obviously touched that the Salvatores thought of him and his family, "How thoughtful of them to invite us to such a joyous occasion."

Klaus's demeanor changed to slight anger because he was offended that he wasn't invited "Well, where's my invitation then?"

Kol also felt the same way as Klaus, "Yeah, where the hell is mine too?"

Rebekah starting giggling, "Well isn't obvious." (Pausing)

Kol replied angrily, "Uhh... no."

Elijah interjected because he knew his sister would probably cause his brothers to be upset futher, "I believe what Rebekah was going to say, is perhaps they got lost in the mail."

Rebekah, outright laughing at this point, "No, that's not what I was going to say."

Before she could continue, Elijah interrupted her again, "Rebekah please. Let's not cause a scene here."

Rebekah looking to back her brother, "Oh come on, Elijah. They deserve to know."

Klaus is furious now and his voice is now rising with anger, "Deserve to know what?!"

Rebekah speaking calmly, "They probably don't want any trouble at the wedding."

Kol was the first to respond, "And what exactly does that mean, sister?"

Rebekah stated simply, "Well, you two are the biggest troublemakers of this family."

Klaus starts making grand gestures with his hands, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Elijah stepping between the siblings with his hands out, pleading for them to calm down, "Brother please. She's just speculating. There's nothing in our invitations that says they don't want you two there. Perhaps, they might have gotten lost in the mail, like I mentioned before. Please, be patient brother."

Klaus snipping back to Elijah, "You know patience isn't my strong suit, Elijah."

Kol interjected, "Nor mine."

Rebekah was now trying to do damage control after causing her brothers into almost a angry frenzy, "Okay, calm down boys. Besides, mine is plus one. So one of you can go with me."

Freya was trying to keep the peace the entire time by staying quiet but she decided to speak up, "And me."

Elijah was glad his two sisters spoke up because Hayley of course was going to be his plus one to the occasion, so he couldn't help them. "See, everything's fine. Just relax and be patient. Perhaps, yours will come tomorrow, brother."

Klaus was not entirely satisfied with this response at first but conceded for now, "Yes, perhaps."

 **Please R & R. More chapters to come soon... :) Be patient, like Klaus must be ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Missing Invitation

It was one month before Damon and Elena's wedding, and every Mikaelson had received their invitation, except for Klaus. Kol hadn't received one either, but Klaus was only concerned with his own.

At first, he was angry at being left out. But Elijah convinced him that maybe his was sent out late. Or lost in the mail. So Klaus had hope that his would be coming soon. After giving it some thought, he mused that another possibility could be, "Perhaps, Caroline wanted to deliver it in person."

Surely, they weren't that rude as to not invite him. But then again, given his past, anything's possible. But he knew that if that were the case, Caroline would have told him. She's that kind of person, which is what he liked about her. She can be brutally honest, even to him. Especially to him, and he found that very appealing.

But there was still nothing. So Klaus decides to take the matters into his own hands, and takes off for Mystic Falls. To see what exactly happened with his invitation.

* * *

It was beginning to feel like autumn in Mystic Falls. The leaves were beginning to turn beautiful shades of orange and red, while the temperature had cooled to a brisk breeze on most days. Caroline was hard at work making sure everything was perfect for Elena and Damon's wedding that was only a month away. She had told Elena that she would take care of everything when it came to confirming all of the arrangements for the wedding. This particular day, Caroline was on the phone with the caterer trying to negotiate the dinner menu for the reception. As she paced the floor, she was absolutely irritated that this caterer was being particularly stubborn, especially because she wasn't able to compel him over the phone. Even though Elena had explicitly stated that she didn't want compulsion used for anything regarding the wedding and Caroline had promised to abide by those rules. So, Caroline had to rely on her own gifts of persuasion, which she managed quite well before she ever had the ability of compulsion.

She was in her living room pacing, when she heard the doorbell ring through the foyer. Caroline was particularly exasperated as she told the caterer that she'd have to call him back because she had other matters to attend to, but she made it clear in her voice that she meant business when they would resume their conversation. Caroline hung up the phone and walked towards the front of the house, hoping that this visitor had nothing to do with the wedding planning. But as she approached the door, she realized that it could be the florist coming by to complain about her earlier demands for the wedding.

Caroline opened the door, and before seeing who it was, immediately began expressing her frustrations, "You know, I did my homework and determined that you were the best florist in town. Don't try to tell me that you can't get those flowers..."

Caroline stops her sentence short when she realizes that it was not the florist at the door, but Klaus Mikaelson. Her mouth is slightly gaped open as he responds, "Oh, you did your homework on me, love. I'm quite flattered. I'm no expert in flowers, but I'm sure I could manage something." Klaus is smirking the whole time at Caroline, because he is happy to see her after all these years. Of course, he adds his 'Klaus charm' to his words, as he always does when he speaks to Caroline.

Caroline is taken aback and actually doesn't know what to say except, "Klaus."

Klaus can barely contain his smile as he continues, "Having a bit of wedding trouble, are we? Want me take care of them for you, love?"

Caroline is completely blushing at this point while she tries to calm her nerves, and hide the fact that her heart hasn't stopped racing since she opened the door and saw it was Klaus. She tries to be just as witty back to him, which he can't help but find extremely appealing, "No, that's okay. I've got everything completely under control." She crosses her arms trying to be sure of herself, even though she's completely unsure of what to say next because she has a feeling she knows why he may be here.

Klaus smirking back at her, "Speaking of weddings. What happened to my invitation? Did it get lost in the mail, perhaps?" As he spoke, Klaus's accent was slightly thicker than usual, which is something he usually did whenever flirted with Caroline.

Caroline begins laughing nervously, "Well, you see. I was so busy trying to get all of the arrangements taken care of and..."

Klaus cuts her off before she has a chance to finish her sentence and he's completely teasing her at this point, "And, you forgot to send to me one?" He clasps his hand onto his chest, completely exaggerating shock and surprise.

At this point, Caroline decides to try and deflect by walking towards her desk in the other room, "I think it might be in here somewhere."

Klaus begins following her, until he's stopped by the threshold because he hasn't been invited in yet. Caroline is unaware of this as she begins going through the massive stack of documents on her desk.

Klaus with his signature smirk again, "Aren't you going to invite me, love?"

Caroline spins around to face him at the door, "Oh, that's right. I put the house in Alaric's name so the girls would be safe whenever they're here from intruding vampires."

Klaus decides to counter her "And am I, one of those intruding vampires?"

Caroline chuckles, containing her smile, "Sometimes." (Pausing) "But yes, you may come in, Klaus."

He make a grand entrance of first placing his foot across the threshold of the door but then he continues walking in and heads toward the living room. While he's walking, he sees a stack of mail by the table in front of the staircase and decides to check and see if his missing invitation happens to be there. And as luck may have it, he sees an addressed envelope to a "Mr. Klaus Mikaelson" and he grabs it, lifting it into Caroline's view. "Well, well, look at what I found."

Caroline quickly heads over to where Klaus is standing and attempts to grab the envelope, "No. That's a misprint, I meant to throw it out, before."

Klaus pulls it away from her grasp and retorts, "But it's addressed to me. Shouldn't I be the one to get rid of it?"

Caroline, still trying to retrieve the invitation because it wasn't a misprint, she was just nervous to send it. Because of what she had decided to write inside. On the back of the invitation. "Oh, come on, Klaus. Don't be childish, just give it back to me."

Klaus was loving that he caused Caroline to get irritated, because he knew that annoyance was from his wit and charm, so he countered, "Why Caroline? Is there something in here, you don't want me to see?" Klaus paused as he saw Caroline's cheeks blush redder as he spoke and then he continued, "A coded message of love, perhaps?"

Caroline was practically beet red as she forcefully tried reaching the envelope that Klaus kept putting out of her reach. This reminded her of the time that he had stolen her Miss Mystic Falls application and wouldn't give it back, no matter how hard she tried. Klaus loved teasing her, didn't he.

Caroline, slightly exasperated and nervous that he'd read the invitation, "Come on, Klaus. Give it back."

But Klaus would not give in, so moving away from Caroline's reaching arms, he opened the invitation and read it. "Well," he thought. "There was nothing on the front of the invitation that seemed out of the ordinary." So he flipped the invitation around and saw that she had written something across the back. "Save me a dance..." In that moment, he remembered that those were the exact words that he had written on the back of Caroline's invitation to the Mikaelson Ball, all those years ago. He knew she had chosen those words for a reason, that they meant something to her. That he obviously meant something to her. And that excited him.

Caroline looked defeated as he flipped the letter over and read the back. She had been caught. So trying to compose her anxiety, "I wanted to send it. I did. But..."

Klaus interrupts her, "But you were nervous. I understand, love. But don't worry, there's no pressure."

Caroline is slightly confused and still nervous as she speaks, "Really? You're completely fine with the fact that I didn't send you this invitation earlier?"

Klaus is laughing and smirking at her again, "Well, I have to admit. I was rather, offended that I hadn't been invited. Especially when my family included me with Kol, saying that we were both 'trouble-makers.'"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at his last comment. "Seriously, they actually said that?"

Klaus chuckling himself, "Well, Rebekah did." Pausing. "But now I do see that I was invited to the wedding after all. My invitation, (He pauses, look at her face for a reaction) just got lost in the mail." He winks at her, showing that this little 'secret' can stay between them.

And she smiles back, extremely grateful because she knows she'd never hear the end of it from Elena and Bonnie.

He continues, "Besides, it gave me a lovely excuse to take a trip to Mystic Falls. And admire all that the town has to offer." He smirked at her, once more with his Klaus charm.

Caroline is blushing again, "Make sure to check out the new Boarding School. I hear the staff over there can be quite persuasive."

Klaus grinning at her use of wit, "Maybe next time." He leans down and kisses her hand lightly. "See you at the wedding, love."

Caroline finally gets up the courage to add, as he walking out the door, "And save me a dance."

Klaus turns back and smiles at her, "I'm counting on it, Caroline."

As he closes the door behind him and begins walking away, both of them have huge smiles on their faces because of the new possibilities in store for them.

Caroline whispers to herself, "Only one month away."

 **R & R are always appreciated. Working on the next chapter soon.. :) **


	6. Chapter 5: A Change of Scenery

_It had been over a day since Elijah had noticed that Klaus had disappeared from the compound. He knew that his car was missing, so Klaus must have went somewhere but he wasn't exactly sure where. But he could definitely venture a guess. One that would turn it to be correct._

Klaus walks in to the Mikaelson compound and he is immediately greeted by his brother, Elijah.

Elijah smirking and fixing the cuffs on his dress shirt, "And where exactly have you been for the past day, brother?"

Klaus smirked back as he simply responded attempting to walk past Elijah into the middle of the compound, "Out."

Elijah could tell his brother was hiding something, so he decided to pry a little as he followed him, "Did you have an errand to run or something?"

Klaus still smirking, "Yeah, something like that." He paused and then retorts, "Do you always have to know everything that happens in this family?"

Elijah decided to somewhat mock what Klaus had said before when they received the invitations to Elena's wedding, "Yes. I make it a priority to know what's going on in this household. In case something needs to be done about it."

Klaus rolls his eyes at Elijah, "Always the one with a flair for the dramatic, eh brother?"

Elijah disregarded Klaus's last remarks as he decided to see if his assumptions of Klaus's whereabouts were correct, "Did you happen to take a little road trip?" He pauses as he looks Klaus in the eye, still smirking. "To Mystic Falls, perhaps?"

Klaus, obviously deflecting, "And why would you just assume that's where I went?"

As Elijah thinks over his response, he notices that Klaus did not deny his question. "Well, first of all, you're being very evasive with your answers regarding your whereabouts. Besides, ever since we received those invitations for Elena's wedding, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that you didn't complained about the fact that you didn't receive one."

Klaus goes into his jacket pocket and flashes an envelope at Elijah, "Well, you were correct to assume that I did in fact, take a trip to Mystic Falls. But as it turns out, my invitation just got lost in the mail. Elena was so apologetic about it. Such a sweet girl. She even wrote me a new one, to make it official. So as it turns out, you lot were wrong, I was invited after all."

Elijah reaches to grab the envelope from Klaus's hand and Klaus pulls it away slightly as he retorts, "What's the matter, brother? It's exactly the same as yours. Nothing special about it." Pausing with a smirk on his face as he quips back, "What, you don't believe it's actually addressed to me?"

Elijah crosses his arms across his chest, looking at Klaus intently, as if he was trying to read his thoughts. He politely responds, "No, I don't doubt that it's your invitation." He pauses as he straightens out the lamp on the side table. "However, I do find your reluctance to show me your invitation quite peculiar. In addition, you were quite evasive about your whereabouts earlier. Which leads me to believe that Ms. Gilbert was not the only visit you made in Mystic Falls." Elijah pauses again, this time for dramatic effect. "Perhaps, you took a detour to Ms. Forbes residence."

Klaus couldn't help but smile slightly at the mention of Caroline's name, but he tried his damnedest to not let Elijah see that smile. He then retorted with a smirk, "Well, I did happen to see Caroline, when I went to admire that wonderful boarding school that her and Alaric built. It really is quite marvelous. And they have so many incredibly gifted students there, several of them are witches. But none are as gifted as our Hope. Perhaps, they could learn a thing or two from her."

Elijah looked back at Klaus grinning at him, clearly trying to divert the subject. So he decided to dig further, "Oh really? That's wonderful. Well I'm sure that none of that would have been possible without your generous donation, for the children of course." He smirked back at Klaus as he added the last comment, knowing that Klaus's donation was semi-influenced by his generosity and goodness, as well as his love for grandiose gestures, which he especially loved using to impress Caroline.

Klaus smiling, "Yes, of course." He pauses as he changes the subject slightly to the impending wedding, "You know, I almost forgot what a lovely little town Mystic Falls is. So quiet and peaceful, unlike the rowdiness here in New Orleans because of the ever present nightlife."

Elijah smiled back as he absentmindedly messed with his cuff-links, "Yes, I perhaps the scenery is vastly different than the Quarter. Are you suggesting that we make a change? That we move from New Orleans?"

Elijah grinned as he knew that Klaus was mainly interested in potentially moving to Mystic Falls so that he could see Caroline more frequently. Elijah could see his brother's fascination with this woman because she challenged him, just like Cami did. She wasn't easily won by his charms and Elijah could see that Klaus found that intriguing. And Elijah could already see that she brought out the best side of his brother, and not many people could do that.

Klaus then retorted, somewhat defensive, "I'm not necessarily saying we move there. I'm merely suggesting that maybe we should take an extended vacation, and see how it goes. Perhaps, leave a week or two before the wedding and stay a little after, is all. It might give Hope a chance to meet some new friends, people her own age. People like her. A change of scenery could be good for all of us, you know."

Elijah smiled as he contemplated Klaus's proposal before responding, "It's an interesting idea, brother. We should discuss it with the rest of the family and see what they think." Elijah paused to smirk at his brother, knowing his true intentions, but he began to really consider that a move to Mystic Falls could be beneficial for their whole family. Especially Hope. He continued, "But perhaps, you're right. A change in surroundings, might be just what this family needs."

And so the Mikaelson brothers call a 'family meeting' to discuss the idea of an extended vacation in the town of Mystic Falls. Hayley thinks it's a fantastic idea, especially if it's good for Hope because she's been slightly worried about her not having many friends her own age to socialize with. Rebekah always loved their stays in Mystic Falls so she's excited for the idea of a vacation there. And because Freya has never been there, she's definitely up for quiet retreat from New Orleans. Kol isn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but he's outvoted by the rest of the family. However, he concedes to the plan, knowing that he can always leave and continue traveling after the wedding, if he wants.

So it's settled. The Mikaelsons are taking a long vacation to Mystic Falls in two weeks.

 _Only one month before the wedding. :)_

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. **__**I'm hoping to work on the next chapter soon and I'm very excited for it too. :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: The First Meeting

It was two weeks before the wedding, and Caroline was busy making sure everything was coming together perfectly.

Elena's wedding dress, as well as hers and Bonnie's bridesmaid dresses had been picked out at the local bridal shop. Caroline had put them in an empty closet at her house, to make sure that they were in safe location. She didn't want anything to happen to them, especially Elena's wedding dress.

Caroline had confirmed everything, twice, with the caterer, the florist and the baker of the wedding cake. She wanted everything to be perfect for Elena's big day.

As she went over the checklist she had made for herself, she heard Ric shout to her from the other room, "Can you check on the girls for me? I think I heard Josie and Lizzie arguing over something. And I have to go check on something in the archery room."

Caroline smiled and responded, "Sure thing, Ric." She set her clipboard on her desk and walked towards the room that she knew the girls were playing in.

Alaric had asked her to come help out at the Boarding House today because he was slightly understaffed at the moment. One of their teachers had to go out of town, so he had to fill in for them and take over the lesson for the next few days. That left Caroline in charge of making sure everything was running smoothly at the school, which was something she was very good at. Alaric had been managing the school by himself, for the most part, for the past several months since Caroline had been busy planning Elena's wedding, but she always helped out once in a while. She did help build the school after all, plus it gave her a chance to spend some time with the girls.

As Caroline reached the room where the girls were, she could hear them playfully arguing, "Come on Lizzie, give it back." Josie somewhat whined at her sister. When Caroline stepped in to the room, she saw that Lizzie was holding a book out of her sister's reach. Caroline recognized it right away, it was one of Bonnie's grimoires. When the school was first getting ready to open, Bonnie decided to donate some of her family's grimoires so that the student's could get some practice using their magic with real spells. Caroline had hoped the girls wouldn't mess with them until they were a little older, because even though they were six years old, she still thought that they were way too young to be messing with those kind of spells.

Caroline immediately crossed her arms and spoke with a commanding, motherly tone to her girls, "What are you girls doing? Why do you have one of Aunt Bonnie's books from the library? I told you girls that those can be dangerous."

Both Josie and Lizzie stopped fighting and looked at their mom, with sad eyes as they spoke in unison, "Sorry, mom."

Lizzie handed her mom the book as she continued, "We just found it laying on the desk by the library and we wanted to look at it."

Caroline knelt down to look at her girls, putting the book under her arm. "Okay. But just don't do it again. These books can be very dangerous and we don't want you guys to get hurt. Okay?" She sets the book down next to her, and then placed her hands on each of the girl's cheeks. "Play nice now, okay? Mommy has to take care of a few things. And daddy is in the other room teaching some of the other kids today. So if you need anything, just call for me, okay?" The girls smile back at her and respond, "Okay, mommy."

Caroline then picks up the grimoire as she leaves the room and she can't help but smile at how cute her girls are. She then heads towards the library to put the spell book back where it belongs. On her way there, she hears the doorbell from the front of the boarding school. She quickly places the book on a high shelf, away from the girls' reach and heads to answer the door.

When she opens the door, she is completely surprised by who's standing there. Klaus. But this time he's not alone. His brother, Elijah is with him. As well as Hayley. And Hope.

She's somewhat speechless because she wasn't expecting to see Klaus, or any of them, for another week or two, sometime closer to the wedding.

As she looks at Klaus, he smirks at her before saying, "Hello, love."

Caroline smiles back at him, and the rest of them before simply responding. "Klaus." And then turns towards to Elijah and Hayley, "Elijah, Hayley, it's nice to see you guys again."

Elijah smiles back, "Likewise."

Caroline then decides to address Klaus again, "Uhh, what are you guys doing here? The wedding isn't for another two weeks."

Klaus, still smirking, "We know that, love. But we thought we'd get here a little earlier, make it into a vacation." He pauses and then places a hand on Hope's shoulder, "Besides, we thought it would give us a great opportunity to show this 'little wolf' here, this wonderful school that you've created."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at Klaus's endearing nickname for his daughter. She then addresses all of them, "Okay, then. Please come in."

The Mikaelsons enter the school, and Elijah and Hayley begin looking around the lobby as they leave Klaus to introduce Hope to Caroline.

Klaus smiling, as he leans down to Hope, "Hope, this is daddy's friend, Caroline."

Caroline smiled back as the little girl reached out her hand for her to shake it, "Hi, Caroline. My dad has told me a lot about you."

Caroline smirks at Klaus as she shakes her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Hope." She then looks back at Klaus, more asking him than Hope, "Oh really, and what exactly have you told her about me?"

Klaus continues smirking as he replies, "All good things, love. I've told her what a wonderful person you are. How you built this school for children similar to her, with special gifts. Oh, and how you're hopelessly in love with me." He has the biggest grin on his face as he manages to say the last part with a sincere face, without laughing.

Caroline immediately blurts out of anger and embarrassment, "Klaus!" She then turns towards Hope, "That's not true, your father just loves to make jokes." She pauses to compose herself before continuing, "We're just friends, is all." Caroline whispers so only Klaus can hear, "If that."

Caroline then addresses all of the Mikaelsons, "Would you guys like a tour?"

Elijah turns from what he was reading and responds, "Yes, that sounds like a marvelous idea."

Klaus interjects, "Lead the way, love." As he does so, he grabs Hope's hand and they begin to walk around the school.

He can tell his 'little wolf' is slightly nervous, even though she tries not to show it. "There's no denying it, she's a Mikaelson alright." Klaus thinks to himself. He knows that Hope is excited to meet new people, make new friends, but because she there aren't many kids her age to interact with back home in New Orleans, she has to be nervous. But this is why Klaus thinks that this could be the perfect thing for her. A fresh start. Plus, he knows that they can help her learn to control her growing magic, better than any other school would. So that's another reason that Klaus thinks that this would be perfect for his family.

He realizes that he hasn't been paying attention for the first five minutes of the tour, so he tries his best to figure out what he missed. Caroline had been going on about the creation of the boarding school and everything it took to create it. Including many generous donations. She turned back and smiled at Klaus when she said that part.

Elijah and Hayley were both being responsible by asking several questions about the school, trying to figure out whether this was the right fit for Hope.

All throughout the tour, Klaus couldn't help but admire how dedicated Caroline was to this school. She explained all the different courses that the students learn, as well as all the activities that they partake in. And as Klaus was listening intently now, everything she was explaining sounded like it would be perfect for Hope.

As they reached the room where Lizzie and Josie were playing, Hope tugged on her father's sleeves to get his attention and spoke, "Dad."

Klaus turned to look at Hope, "Yes, what is it, my little wolf?"

Caroline, Elijah and Hayley had stopped walking when they heard Klaus respond to Hope.

Hope smiled, slightly unsure of herself, "Can I go play in there with those girls?"

Caroline was the one who answered, "Yes, of course you can. Those are actually my daughters. So, as long as your parents are okay with it."

She turned to look at Hayley and Klaus for their answer, Hayley responded, "Go ahead, sweetie."

Caroline led Hope into the room, and called to her girls, "Lizzie, Josie. Can you guys come here for a minute?"

The girls got up from playing with their dolls and walked over to their mother. Josie spoke, "Yes, momma, what is it? Are we in trouble again?"

Caroline couldn't help but smile at her daughter's question, "No, sweetie. Everything's fine. But, I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Hope. Her parents are friends of mine, and they're thinking of enrolling her here." She waited for her daughters' responses.

Lizzie was the one who stuck out her hand to shake Hope's, "Hi, Hope. I'm Lizzie."

Josie then spoke up, "And I'm Josie."

Hope shook both the girls hands and said, "It's nice to meet you both."

Josie smiled before asking, "You wanna come play with us?"

Hope had the biggest smile on her face, because she had never been asked by anyone to play before, "Yeah, that sounds fun."

Josie and Lizzie led Hope over to where they were playing with their dolls and then began talking about random things.

Caroline walked back outside to rejoin Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah. Hayley had a huge smile on her face and a few tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Did you see how happy she was?"

Elijah responded, "Yes, she seemed very excited." He grabbed Hayley's hand and squeezed it, comforting her.

Klaus was smiling too, "I told you all, that this would be a good fit for her."

Caroline was excited that Hope might be joining them at the school because she could tell that she seemed kinda lonely, she wanted friends her own age. She then addressed them, "So, does that mean you guys are considering the boarding school for Hope?"

Hayley was the one who answered, because she already knew what Klaus's thoughts on the matter were, "I don't think we have to consider it." She pauses for some dramatic effect. "We'd love for her to come here. It seems perfect."

Elijah put his arm around Hayley, showing his support, "I absolutely agree."

Caroline smile grew as she clasped her hands together, "That's great. We'd be glad to have Hope. And I know she'll just love it here. If you guys will follow me, there's just a little paperwork I need you to fill out."

They all began walking down the hallway back towards the lobby as Elijah stated, "Of course. That's no problem at all."

As they reached the office areas, Caroline went over to her desk and grabbed a clipboard with a couple papers attached to it. She smiled as she handed it over to Hayley, "Here you go. This is just the application for the school, along with a page that includes a place for all your emergency contact information. As well as a few other forms."

Hayley grabs the clipboard and takes it over to one of the chairs to begin filling it out, with Elijah's help. Leaving Klaus and Caroline to talk, alone.

Klaus smirking, "So is there an admittance fee?"

Caroline smiles back, "Well, there was going to be, but a generous donor helped us to not have to enforce it."

Klaus smile widens as he realizes that she's talking about his hefty donation that he sent her when the school opened. "What a wonderful gesture by such a kind and generous individual. However could you thank such a person?"

Caroline, not realizing that she backed herself into this one, but she smiled as she quickly responded "Well, I was going to send a thank you note. But it just didn't seem like it was enough."

Klaus smirking and teasing her now, "How about dinner?"

Caroline begins blushing, "Klaus."

Klaus still smirking, "Okay fine, too much." He pauses, thinking. "How about you _save me a dance_ at the wedding then?"

Caroline's face turns redder at his choice of words as she was able to simply respond, "Maybe."

Klaus smiling as Hayley and Elijah walk back over to where they're standing, "I'll take maybe."

Hayley hands the clipboard to Caroline, "Here you go. I put all of our contact information on there, so if you can't reach me or Klaus. You can get someone in the Mikaelson family." Hayley chuckles at her own statement, which causes the rest of them to burst out laughing.

Klaus then turns to look at Caroline, smirking, "So, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

Caroline smiles back at Klaus, still blushing, "I guess so."

They continued talking as Hope was still busy playing with Josie and Lizzie in the other room.

 _Only two weeks until the wedding. And only two weeks, until their dance. :)_

 _ **R & R are appreciated. I was excited to write Hope and Caroline's first meeting, so let me know what you thought. I thought this scene was great to put in this story because it lays the groundwork for me to continue it further, even after the wedding. :) **_


	8. Chapter 7: Until We Say 'I Do'

_The day is finally here, Elena and Damon's wedding day._

 _Caroline was busy making orders on her headset, double and triple-checking, that everything was running smoothly, which included putting Alaric on 'Damon Duty.' Damon kept wanting to go see Elena, even though Caroline explicitly said that he was not allowed to see her before the wedding. It is bad luck after all, and that is all that they need._

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all in the dressing room on the top floor of the Lockwood Mansion, finishing up getting ready. Caroline was the one in charge of hair and makeup, so she was putting the finishing touches on Elena's hair. As she placed the veil clip on the back of Elena's slightly curled hair, Elena smiled as she spoke, "You know, this reminds me a lot of getting ready for Miss Mystic Falls."

Bonnie smiled as she fixed her hair one last time before interjecting, "Except, I'm here this time."

Elena looked back at Bonnie and grabbed her hand, "That's true. I'm glad you're here, Bon." She pauses and grabs Caroline's hand, "I'm glad both of you are here. You're the best and I love you guys."

Both Bonnie and Caroline spoke at the same time, "We love you too."

Caroline added, "Not to be a buzzkill or anything, but I need to go check on Damon and make sure he hasn't slipped past Alaric's watch."

Elena smiled, "Go ahead, Care."

Caroline began to leave the room before Elena added, "Oh, Caroline. Can you have Ric come here? I need to talk to him about something."

Caroline turned back and smiled, "Sure, Elena." She then faced Bonnie, "Bonnie, can you come with me to watch Damon then? I have other things I need to take care of to make sure the wedding runs smoothly."

Bonnie squeezes Elena's hand before standing up and following her out, "Sure, Care." She then turns to face Elena, "See you soon, Mrs. Salvatore."

All the girls laughed at Bonnie's choice of words and then they left Elena alone to finish getting ready.

* * *

After a few minutes, Elena heard a knock on the door, it was Ric. He called to her, "Elena, it's Ric. Can I come in?"

Elena called from the couch, "Yeah, Ric. Come on in."

Alaric walked into the room and noticed Elena sitting on the couch, she had a slightly sad expression, which made him slightly worried. He also noticed how beautiful her dress was, as he went to sit down next to her.

"You summoned me?" He teased.

Elena laughed, "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Ric placed his hand on hers, "Is everything okay?" He paused before adding, "You look beautiful, by the way."

Elena smiled at him, "Thank you. And everything's fine. I, uh..." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Ever since you came to Mystic Falls, we've always thought of you as part of our family. You were there for me and Jeremy when we had no one else, and I always appreciated that. And, I know that you're Damon's best man... but I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?"

Alaric smiled, touched by Elena's sentiment, "Of course, Elena. I would be honored."

Elena smiled back, "Okay, I figured that you could just join Damon up there after you give me away."

Alaric smirked as he thought of something and teased Elena, "Are you sure that this is Caroline approved?"

Elena laughing, "Hey, it's my wedding after all. I'm the one who's supposed to make the decisions."

Alaric smiled, "Don't tell Caroline that though."

Elena laughed again, "I know. She just loves being in charge." She paused before adding, "You know, maybe she should look into being an event planner. That way she could boss people around for a living."

Alaric laughed, "That would be perfect for her." He stood up and motioned to head towards the door, "I should probably go check on Damon though. But, I'll see you soon Elena."

Elena smiled, "Okay, Ric."

* * *

After a few moments, Caroline burst into Elena's room, somewhat irritated. "Elena, what's this about Ric giving you away? He's supposed to be Damon's best man. And walk me down the aisle. I figured Jeremy would be the one to do it."

Elena looked up at Caroline from the couch, trying to calm her down. "I know, but I really wanted Ric to do it. He's like the only parent I have left. Jeremy can walk you down the aisle and then after Ric gives me away, he'll join Damon up there." She paused and looked at Caroline, "Oh come on, Caroline. It's not that much of an inconvenience. Please, it is my wedding."

Caroline contemplated the thought and then smiled at Elena, "Okay, fine. But no more last minute changes. Everything else is already taken care of."

Elena stood up and smoothed out the front of her dress, "Perfect."

Caroline went to go over Elena's hair one last time, "It's almost time. Are you ready, Elena?"

Elena had the biggest smile on her face, "Yes, Caroline. I'm ready."

Caroline smiled back and went out the door, barking orders into the headset as she walked, "Make sure that everyone is in their places. It's almost time."

Caroline was busy looking down at her clipboard, going over the checklist, that she didn't notice that she almost ran into someone. And of course that someone, was Klaus.

Klaus smirked at Caroline before responding, "And where exactly am I supposed to be, love?"

Caroline looked up at him, admiring how handsome he looked in a tux, before deflecting as she tried to walk away, "Uhh, somewhere far from here."

Klaus smirked as he gently grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him, "Oh come on, love. There's no need for hostility."

Caroline smiled at his response and she decided to get rid of her attitude towards him, "Fine. But you should be waiting outside, with the other guests."

Klaus smirked, "Is that really where you want me to be, love?"

Caroline couldn't help blushing at his charm, "Come on, Klaus. I don't have time for this, I have a wedding to manage."

Klaus smiled again, "And it is a gorgeous wedding indeed." He paused before adding, "But, I wonder, who will be the one to plan _our_ beautiful wedding, when you're too busy swooning over your future husband."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his comment, but she couldn't stop her cheeks from becoming beet red at the thought that Klaus thinks about the future. _Their_ future. But she tries to compose herself by ignoring it and responding, "Come on, Klaus. The ceremony is about to start, I have to get in there."

Klaus smirks as he offers his arm to escort her, "As you wish, love."

Caroline obliges and walks with Klaus on her arm down the hallway to join Bonnie, Enzo, Jeremy, Damon, Ric and her two girls in the foyer of the mansion that leads outside to the wedding.

Klaus turns to Caroline, bends down and kisses her hand gently as he whispers, "See you later, love. And remember, save me a dance." He winks at her as he says the last part and then heads outside to join the rest of his family in the audience.

Bonnie turns to Caroline, eager to know details, "What was that about?"

Caroline, obviously deflecting, "Oh, you know. Just Klaus being his usual flirty, charming self." She pauses and then faces the rest of the group, "Are you guys ready?" She then focuses on Damon, "Damon, are you ready?"

Damon smiles back at Caroline, "I've been ready."

Caroline then directs everyone to get in their places. She instructs Ric to stand by the staircase to wait for Elena, so he can walk her down the aisle. And she tells Damon to go wait at the alter for the ceremony to start. She then has Jeremy stand by her to walk with her and she has Bonnie and Enzo do the same behind her.

She instructs Lizzie and Josie to go first, since they're both the flower girls and the wedding is about to start.

Caroline then speaks clearly into the headset to Elena, "Elena, it's time."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been busy. But I'm working on the next part, the actual wedding. Soo excited! Hope you all enjoy. :)**_


	9. Chapter 8: Promise Me This is Forever

As Elena paced the dressing room, she heard Caroline's voice over the microphone that she had placed in the room, "Elena, it's time."

Elena took a deep breath before walking out of the room, she was slightly nervous, but mostly excited. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamt of her wedding and how perfect it would be. But back then, she never thought she wouldn't have her parents here to celebrate this joyous occasion with her. And as helpful as Caroline and Bonnie had been, she still missed the fact that her mother hadn't been there to help them plan it.

Elena reached the top of the staircase and looked down to see Ric standing at the bottom, waiting for her. She slowly walked down the staircase, trying not to trip in the heels Caroline picked out for her.

As Elena stepped down onto the floor at the end of the staircase, Ric held out his arm for her to take so he could escort her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Nervous?"

Elena looked at Ric, smiling, "A little."

Ric smiled back, "Don't be." He paused before adding, "Your parents would be proud of you, you know."

Elena felt tears well up slightly but she pushed them away as she whispered back to Ric, "I know. Thank you, Ric."

As they walked to the outdoor patio, Elena could see how beautiful everything was. "Caroline did a fantastic job with decorating." She thought to herself.

And as she looked around, that's when she saw _him_. He looked so handsome in a tuxedo, all dressed up. She smiled at him from across the room and he had the biggest grin on his face.

Damon watched the door, eagerly waiting for Elena to walk down the aisle and as soon as he saw _her_ , he was stunned. She looked absolutely beautiful. She looked like an angel in her wedding dress. Damon still couldn't believe that she was actually marrying him, it seemed unreal. But here she was, walking down the aisle towards him. He never thought that he could ever be this happy in his entire life. He noticed her look at him and he locked eyes with her. From that moment on, nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed, but _her_.

As Elena walked up the aisle with Alaric, she couldn't keep her eyes off Damon. She could feel her cheeks redden as she got closer to him. She looked around a little at the guests, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the Mikaelsons. And she happened to notice Klaus's face, he had the same look that Damon had and she knew it was because he was looking at Caroline.

She also saw Josie and Lizzie standing next to Caroline and Bonnie. They looked so cute in their dresses and Elena knew that they were extremely excited to be flower girls again.

As they approached the alter, Ric turned to Elena, lifted up the veil and placed it on the back of her head. He then bent down and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "You ready?"

Elena smiled brightly as she shook her head, "Yes."

Alaric took Damon's hand and shook it, smiling at him, "Take good care of her, Damon."

Damon smiled back, "Always do."

Ric then went to stand beside Damon, taking his place as best man as Elena handed her bouquet to Caroline.

Elena walked to stand across from Damon on the altar and he stuck out his hand, helping her up the stairs. They continued to hold each other's hands, awaiting the ceremony to begin.

Damon smirked as he teased her, "It's not too late to back out."

Elena smiled, holding back a laugh, "I'm not going anywhere, Damon."

The officiant then began the ceremony, using Caroline's approved script, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert in official matrimony. Now, I understand that the bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows." He paused and gestured to Damon first, "Damon."

Damon turned to Ric, who pulled out a small piece of paper from inside his jacket pocket, and handed it to him, along with Elena's wedding band.

Damon unfolded the piece of paper and looked up at Elena as he spoke, _"Elena. In all my years, I never thought I could be this happy, until I met you. You have given me so much and after everything that we've been through, I still can't believe that you chose me. You have changed me, in ways I can't even begin to express. And I am a better man for it. Elena, I don't deserve your love but I will spend the rest of my existence earning it each and every day."_

Damon takes the ring and places it on her finger as he continues, _"I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_

As Damon finished his vows, Elena wiped a few tears from her face, touched by Damon's sentiment.

The officiant then gestured to Elena, "Elena. It's your turn."

She then takes a moment to compose herself before turning to Caroline to get her vows and Damon's wedding band.

Elena smoothed out her piece of paper before looking back at Damon with a smile. She spoke clearly, _"Damon. I remember a mysterious stranger once telling me that I wanted a love that consumes me with passion, adventure, and even a little danger. From the moment we first met, you have challenged me and made me question everything that I've ever known."_

She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, _"I'm not sorry that I met you because you make me feel alive Damon, more than anyone else ever could. And after everything that's happened, you've made me realize that home doesn't need to be found in a place. It can be found in a person. You're my home, Damon Salvatore."_

Elena takes the ring and begins placing it on his finger, _"And that's why I'm standing here, waiting to say 'I Do' so I can go home to you."_

When Elena finished her vows, her eyes had a few tears in them and when she looked at Damon, she could see a few tears fall on his cheeks.

The officiant then continued, "Okay. Now, do you, Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Damon had the biggest grin on his face as he proudly replied, "I do."

The officiant continued, turning towards Elena, "And do you, Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Elena smiled back at Damon as she spoke, "I do."

The officiant continued, "Then, by the power vested in me, by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiles as he continues, "You may kiss the bride."

Damon immediately pulls Elena towards him for their first kiss as husband and wife.

After their kiss, she smiles at him before whispering to him, "Promise me this is forever."

Damon smiles back, "I promise."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I was sooo excited to write the chapter. Yay Delena wedding! The next chapter will be the reception and there will be more Klaroline moments. :) Hope you all enjoy. **_


	10. Chapter 9: May I Have This Dance

_After taking several pictures after the ceremony with the entire wedding party and family, Damon and Elena head inside the Lockwood Mansion to join the rest of their guests at the reception._

As they walk to the entrance of the ballroom, the DJ announces, "It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore."

Elena walks into the room with her arm linked with Damon's, excited for their first dance as husband and wife. As they make their way to middle of the dance floor, Damon turns to face Elena with a smirk on his face because they both know what their first dance is going to be.

When they were planning everything for the wedding and they were trying to decide on their first dance, they both answered in unison. "All I Need" by Within Temptation and they'd recreate their first dance together, from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, once again. That moment meant everything to them because it was the first time Elena actually saw Damon as someone other than Stefan's annoying and dangerous older brother. He was actually sweet and generous, especially because he was there for her, when Stefan wasn't. And Elena's convinced that it was in that moment as they danced together, that she began to fall for Damon.

As they music began to play, Damon and Elena started their dance, following the same steps that both of them had committed to memory, after all this time.

As their dance continued, Caroline looked across the table and smiled at Bonnie, both of them extremely happy for their best friend. Bonnie was leaning into Enzo as they watched Damon and Elena on the dance floor, and he whispered in her ear, "You still sad you didn't get this, since we eloped?"

Bonnie turned back to look at Enzo, "All I need is you."

Caroline couldn't help but overhear Bonnie and Enzo's conversation because of her vampire hearing and she began to feel slightly sad at the fact that she wasn't here with someone. She still missed Stefan, but she knew he'd want her to move on with her life. As she was lost in her thoughts, she happened to glance over to the table where she had seated the Mikaelsons and she caught a glimpse of Klaus, who was already staring at her and he gave her a slight smirk. She immediately turned away with a blush growing on her cheeks and tried to focus on something else, but she couldn't help wondering what he was thinking about at the very moment.

Throughout the entire ceremony and now the reception, Klaus had barely taken his eyes off of Caroline. He had been admiring how beautiful she was, especially in that stunning navy blue bridesmaid dress. "Although," He thought, "Nothing could compare to how she looked in the dress I lent her for the Mikaelson Ball, all those years ago." When she looked at him from across the room, he gave her a smirk and she immediately turned away from him. But he could tell that she was blushing when she did so. He smiled, knowing that although she wouldn't admit it, especially to herself, she had feelings for him. But he'd continue to flirt with her, until she finally confronted what they both knew to be true. He smirked as he thought, "However long it takes." Because him being an immortal hybrid and her being a vampire, they both had nothing but time.

As the music ended, Elena and Damon pulled apart, both slightly sad that their dance was over but knowing that wouldn't be their only dance. They had the rest of their lives.

Before the song had ended, Caroline had went over and whispered to Ric that Elena wanted them to have the second dance. The traditional father/daughter dance. Because he was the closest thing she had for a father figure after she lost her parents in the accident.

Ric walked up to where Damon and Elena were on the dance floor and turned to Damon, teasing him as he spoke, "Mind if I cut in?"

Damon glared at him, before turning to Elena to flash her a smile knowing he was just playing, "Of course, Ric."

He touched Elena's cheek and whispered into her ear, "I'll see you later, _Mrs. Salvatore_." Elena felt his breath send shivers down her spine and felt her whole body tingle at his voice, especially when he emphasized her new name. "I love you, Damon." She smiled back.

As he walked away, she heard him whisper back, "I love you too, honey."

As Elena and Ric began dancing, Damon went over to Caroline and smiled as he spoke with a teasing tone, holding out his hand, "Hey Carebear, may I have this dance?"

She couldn't help but smile at his humor and took his hand, "Of course, Damon. I'd be honored."

As Caroline stood up, she turned to Bonnie and Enzo and said with a smile, "Hey Bon, if you guys want to join us on the dance floor, that would be great. So it can be the whole wedding party."

Enzo stood up and held out his hand, "Care for a dance, love?"

Bonnie obliged, "Of course."

They all four joined Elena and Ric on the dance floor and began to fall into step with the music.

Damon then turned to Caroline as they swayed, "You did a great job here, blondie."

Caroline grinned back at Damon, taking his rare compliments, "Thank you, Damon. I just wanted everything to turn out perfect for you guys."

After a few moments of silence, Damon smirked as he decided to tease Caroline, whispering in her ear, "So when you gonna ask loverboy over there to dance?" He inquired as he nodded towards Klaus's direction.

Caroline immediately began to blush at the mention of Klaus, but she retorted, "What are you talking about?"

Damon gives her a serious look, "Oh come on, Caroline. He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you."

Caroline can't help but smile at the thought that Klaus can't stop looking at her.

Damon pauses before adding,"You don't have to feel guilty about it, you know."

Caroline blushes slightly as she obviously deflects her feelings, "What do you mean? Feel guilty about what?"

Damon gives her a signature smile as he spins her, "About your feelings. I can see how you look at him too, Caroline." He stops to look her in the eyes, showing that she's not as good as concealing her emotions as she thought. "It's the way Elena looks at me. I know that he can be..." He pauses as he tries to come up with the right word, "A little, difficult. But if he's anything like me, you'll make him a better person. Because you see the good in people, Caroline."

He continues, "You deserve to be happy, Caroline. After everything that's happened, _he_ would want you to be happy. Living your life." Obviously referring to his brother, Stefan, whom Caroline married before he ended up sacrificing himself to save the rest of the town.

Damon smirked as he added, "And if Klaus makes you happy, I say 'Go for it'."

Caroline blushed again, touched by Damon's honesty, "When did you become Mr. Sincere?"

Damon spun with Caroline again, noticing the song about to end, "Oh, I don't know. Must be Elena rubbing off on me."

Caroline smiled back, "Must be." She knew that Damon could be incredibly sweet and kind when he wanted to be, that was what Elena loved about it him, after all. But he rarely shared that side of himself with anyone but Elena, so Caroline felt honored that he had decided to share it with her. Because underneath that smug exterior, is a man who cares deeply for his friends, his family, and the woman he loves more than anything.

As the song ended, Damon turned to Caroline and smiled as he motioned towards Bonnie, "Now. If you excuse me, blondie. I have another bridesmaid to grace with my presence."

Caroline smirked as she called after him, correcting his mistake, "Maid of honor."

She heard Damon scoff at her for focusing on that slight mispoken detail and she shook her head, wondering how he could be so sweet one minute and so obnoxious the next . "That's Damon for ya." She mused to herself, before being interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with Klaus.

He smirked at her, "Hello, love. Miss me?"

All Caroline could say was, "Klaus."

Klaus then bent down and extended his hand out to hers. Very dramatically, she might add. And addressed her, "May I have this dance, love?"

Caroline blushed at his charm and after a moment, she took a breath of reassurance before confidently responding, "Yes, you may."

Klaus led Caroline onto the dance floor as the song began to play. It was the same song they danced to at the Mikaelson Ball, all those years ago. "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.

As Caroline began dancing, she noticed that more people had joined them on the dance floor and she saw that Elena had went over and grabbed Jeremy for a dance.

While her and Klaus were dancing, Matt had decided that he wanted to join the others on the dance floor and he knew exactly who he'd ask. It had been several years since they last spoke, but he had always enjoyed her company. Even though she was a vampire, an original one to be exact.

But nevertheless, Matt walked over to the table where Rebekah Mikaelson was sitting, by herself, because Klaus was with Caroline, Elijah was with Hayley, Hope was over with Josie and Lizzie, and Kol had dragged his sister, Freya onto the dance floor. And he politely asked her, leaving out his hand for her to take, "Rebekah, would you care to dance?"

Rebekah looked up at Matt and smiled, obliging, "I'd love to, Matt." She followed him onto the dance floor, thinking about him. She had always admired Matt Donovan, the human among his supernatural friends. And she always found him quite cute and charming, so she thought "Why not."

As Klaus began leading Caroline in the dance, he noticed that she was looking around the room, barely paying attention to their dance. He knew she was going through checklists in her head, making sure she had everything taken care of. That's how she is, overly-organized and kind of a control-freak, but he loved that about her. However, he wanted them to have a wonderful dance so he interrupted her thoughts.

He smirked as he teased her, "Oh, come on, love. Can't you take five minutes to just enjoy yourself? Everything looks spectacular."

Caroline blushed out of embarrasment. After all these years, Klaus still knows her. He knew that she was obsessing over every detail, making sure everything was how it was supposed to be. So she smiled as she responded, "Really? You think everyone is having a good time?" As much as she tries to hide it behind her confidence, she still feels insecure, especially about event planning. Because she wants everything to be perfect. Especially her best friend's wedding.

Klaus paused as he contemplated his response before smirking again as he answered, "Yes love, absolutely. I know I am. But that's because I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman here."

Caroline could feel her cheeks redden as she responded, "Oh, come on, Klaus. You have to admit, Elena looks stunning in her wedding dress."

Klaus smiled as he spun her around and whispered in her ear, "She does. But I only have eyes for you, Caroline."

Caroline knew her cheeks were now completely beet red and although she knows how Klaus is, she was still slightly surprised by his bluntness. But she always admired that about him. He knew exactly what he wanted. "I guess being alive for a thousand years gives you that kind of perspective." She thought to herself.

And after taking a minute to compose herself, Caroline decided to take Damon's advice and take a chance. Because she knew exactly what she wanted too. She had for some time, but she had tried to deny it for so long. But not anymore.

However, before she could get up the nerve to say anything to Klaus, he spun her around again with the rhythm of the song. And when they came face to face, he smiled as he confidently spoke, "So Caroline, I was wondering. Are you perhaps free next Saturday?"

Caroline couldn't help but blush again as she teased, "Are you asking me out on a date, Klaus?"

Klaus smirked again as he pulled her closer to him, "Yes, Caroline. I am."

Caroline smiled before answering him, "Then yes." She paused before adding, "As long as I get to choose what we do."

Klaus flashed a grin before whispering in her ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way, love."

And as they continued talking, they barely realized the song had changed because they were too consumed in their conversation.

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. I think I'm going to add a second part to the reception. With more Delena and Klaroline moments. I'm also hoping to include Matt/Rebekah, Hayley/Elijah, Bonnie/Enzo and possibly some scenes with Hope and the twins in the next chapter. Let me know how you like this one, though. :)**_


	11. Chapter 10: New Possibilities

After a few songs had gone by, Damon had went over and pulled Elena in for another dance. He couldn't bare being apart from her for too long. Not after everything they had been through, including where she was placed in the magic coma by Kai and he had to live without her for several years.

He smiled as he teased her, "So, Mrs. Salvatore, you having fun?"

Elena grinned back at him, "Of course, Damon." She paused a minute before continuing, "You know, that was a sweet thing you did for Caroline." Elena nods towards Caroline and Klaus talking and laughing while they danced.

Damon sways with her as he responds, "I know." He adds with a slight dramatic and teasing tone, "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation, Elena? Didn't anyone tell you how rude that is?"

She smiles as she teases him back, "They did. But someone I once knew, never played by the rules. And sometimes I choose to live by his example." Obviously referring to Damon. "Besides, I was curious what you two were talking about."

Damon smirks at her, "Well, we both know that something has been going on there for a while. I figured she just needed a little push."

Elena smiles, "Gee Damon, are you going soft on us?"

Damon spins her as he retorts, "Of course not. But I have my moments."

Elena blushed as he pulled her close. She whispered in his ear, "That you do. And that's what I love about you, Damon"

Damon smiled as he whispered back, stroking the back of her hair, "I love you too, Elena."

As they continued dancing, Elena noticed that Matt had asked Rebekah to dance and she smiled at the thought of the two of them. She always thought they were cute, so she was glad that they were spending some time together.

As Matt twirled Rebekah on the dance floor, she smiled at him and teased, "I never knew you were such a good dancer."

He gave her a grin back as he boasted, "Well, Rebekah, there's a lot you don't know about me. I mean, it has been several years since we've seen each other."

Rebekah blushed as she spoke, "Well, I look forward to getting reaquainted with you then."

Matt smirked at her, "As do I." He paused before adding, "So, are you enjoying your time in Mystic Falls?"

Rebekah's cheeks reddened, "Yes, I believe I am. This town has always had a special place in my family's hearts. I mean we grew up here. Of course, that was almost a thousand years ago. But there's always been something about this town, that keeps bringing us back." She gave Matt a smile as she said the last part, obviously flirting with him.

Matt was slightly nervous because he always liked Rebekah and now that she was back, he decided to take a chance, "So, umm... Rebekah. I was wondering..."

Before Matt could continue, Rebekah interrupted him because she knew what he was about to say, "I'd love to go out with you, Matt."

Matt blushed slightly, he forgot how blunt Rebekah could be sometimes. But he admired that she wasn't afraid to take risks, yet he was still a little embarrassed that his question came out so nervously. He wanted to be more confident, but his anxiety got the better of him. But he took a breath and continued, "Great. How does Friday night sound? Dinner and a movie?"

Rebekah smiled back at him, "That sounds perfect."

They continued talking and dancing as the night went on and both of them were equally looking forward to their date.

* * *

When Klaus had first went over to ask Caroline for a dance, Elijah had turned to Hayley and asked, "Would you care to dance, Hayley?"

She smiled as she took his hand, "I'd love to, Elijah." She followed Elijah to the dance floor and she couldn't help but notice that Hope had went over to where Lizzie and Josie were sitting. They were all laughing and smiling. Hayley could feel her heart swelling at the fact that her daughter finally had friends and that she was having fun. Especially after everything that they had been through over the past several years, because she deserved a somewhat normal childhood.

She then turned her attention to her handsome date, Elijah, who was leading her into a dance. She smiled back at him as he whispered, "Are you having a good time, love?"

Hayley looked back at Elijah and stared into his mesmorizing hazel eyes, "Of course I am." She pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she whispered, "I'm with you."

Elijah smiled and he couldn't help but comment on his brother's actions, "It seems Niklaus has finally asked that girl out on a date."

Hayley turned to where Elijah was watching, "You mean, Caroline?"

Elijah smiled, "Ah yes. Miss Caroline Forbes. That was her name, it escaped me for a moment."

Hayley playfully hit him as she had a slight condescending tone, "How do you know? Were you eavesdropping on him, Elijah?"

Elijah had a playful grin on his face, "Well, I didn't mean to. Sometimes I forget how powerful our hearing can be."

Hayley smiled back at him, "Uh huh, sure."

Elijah spun her around on the dance floor as he decided to change the subject, "So, after attending this lovely celebration, have you changed your mind on the kind of wedding you'd like for us to have?"

Hayley takes a moment to think before responding, "Well, this was a lovely ceremony. And Caroline did a fantastic job, but... I don't know. I've never been one for big celebrations. I mean, I never even really had a family until I met you. And Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons. Do we really need anyone else there? All that matters is me and you. That's what a marriage is supposed to be." She pauses before continuing, "But, if a big wedding really matters to you, I'll consider it."

Elijah smiles at Hayley's response, "Well, as much as I appreciate your sentiment, I want you to be happy. So if you want a small wedding with just friends and family. Then that's what we'll have. Because I love you, Hayley Marshall. And I want everything to be perfect, for you."

Hayley blushes. Sometimes she forgot how sweet Elijah can really be. So she turned to face him as she asked him, "Do you care where we have it?"

Elijah takes a moment to think, "No. Wherever you wish for it to be is fine with me."

Hayley smiles, "What about here? Hope seems to love the school here, so I don't see us moving anytime soon. And this is a cute little town, with wonderful venues. Plus, I'm sure Caroline would love to plan another wedding. And it doesn't have to be a large wedding. Just family and some friends. I mean Elena was nice enough to invite us to her wedding, we should return the favor. And," She looks over to Klaus and Caroline dancing, as she continues her sentence with a smile, "I believe Klaus already knows who his plus one would be."

Elijah smiled, "That sounds perfect, Hayley. Then, it's settled. We'll get married here." He leans down and kisses her. When their lips part, he smiles, "I love you, Hayley."

Hayley blushes as she grins back at him, "I love you too, Elijah."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I had so much fun writing this chapter because it explored some of my other favorite couples besides Delena and Klaroline. I'll be posting more soon. I think the next chapter will be the final part of the Delena wedding reception. Hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. :)**_


End file.
